


To Love a Traitor

by MossyPandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki - Freeform, Romance, SMP, Slow Burn, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), howdotagswork, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPandas/pseuds/MossyPandas
Summary: Eret finds Fundy in the woods picking berries. they had both betrayed eachother at some point. they had loved eachother at some point. can they figure it out? basically they fight they fall in love, yeah just two cuties.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	1. I Found You

Manburg was quite an idea. You could say a country but that would be defined as what you see a country as. Countries are united, and the people have respect and honor for their country. But in Manburg, after it became Manburg. There was definitely not a country in that respect here. Jshlatt was a dictator, the people were split. Friends now enemies. Everyone was suspicious and didn't know where everyone else stood. You could quite literally trust no one. 

“Well maybe someone,” thought Eret as he hid behind the tree keeping him out of the fox hybrid’s view.  
Eret loved Fundy so to speak. He had thought they had come very close before the election. But after he was greatly upset at him for burning down L’Manburgs flag, even if he had fought against them in the initial war. 

He supposed it was a bad time in each for the both of them. Even as he watched him now, he knew he couldn’t hate him for it. Fundy had forgiven him too for his careless tratorious actions. He supposes there was just something about the fox that seemed to stand out to him.  
(not the fact that he was practically a furry) but maybe those nights when they used to sing together and prank people got to him. Maybe it made him feel a weird happiness that he just loved to feel. Almost sweet like honey. He recalled when they were having fun as such he would stare at him. He knew most of Fundy’s expressions. Eret found it cute when his little fox ears twitched in irritation, or his tail swung back and forth because he got excited about something. 

As Eret thought, he didn’t even see the other man come near him till he had a sword at his throat. In shock he froze. “Why are you here Eret,” growled Fundy. Eret couldn't recall what he did to offend the other so blatantly. “I was just walking, and happened to stop and see you here,” whispered Eret. afraid of the blade cutting into his skin slightly. This guy had no chill. “Likely story,” whispered Fundy. “You're just here to spy on me and report to Schlatt I bet,” he spat out. The hell?? Eret thought. Now why would he do that? He hated the man. “What the hell Fundy, I can't stand Schlatt, I figured after the first time I betrayed L’Manburg, you’d know I don't do countries and union,” eret whispered but a little bit louder. “ How do I know you’re not lying Eret?” mumbled Fundy who backed his sword away but held it ready incase he needed it.  
Here, Eret grumbled, placing down an ender chest and pulling an object out, before quickly mining it and putting it away. As Fundy got a closer inspection he saw a book. He cautiously took the book from the other and opened it. He was shocked seeing its contents. It was a government book, specifically one of Schlatt’s special ones. There was no way he could get a hold of this. “You can have it. I hope it’s enough proof for you. I snuck it out of Schlatt’s office for Pogtopia but having you trust me is more important right now,” Eret said. Fundy stared at the book, looking back at Eret and the book again. They hadn’t spoken since he burned the flag. He had refused to feel anything for this man since that day, the face Eret wore in disappointment as he walked away from the fox man that fateful day.

He had no reason to not believe Eret now. He had no reason to stop the memories coming back, the emotions, the feelings, came rushing back like a tidal wave. He slowly put the book away in his inventory. Looking back at Eret who seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for a proper response. 

Fundy had water threatening to run past his waterline. He didn’t care, he ran at the other male. Eret stood his ground almost knowing what was going to happen. Fundy ran directly into his arms, they spun a bit, holding tight. Fundy had actually started crying now, holding onto his best friend like he was about to disappear into dust. Eret just held him back, so confused yet, he also needed this. Hugging the fox tighter and sitting there. Neither counted on breaking away, it was a good ten minutes before Fundy pulled back smiling. “Hey, I missed you man,” he said softly. “Missed you too,” mumbled Eret, a small smile beginning to form back onto his face. They got up and went back to where Fundy was before. “So… you hate Schlatt too,” questioned Fundy in a hesitant tone. “ yeahhh i hate to say it but Wilbur and Tommy were a lot cooler,” laughed Eret. “Why are you out here though, it's so far away from Manburg and it's almost night time,” he mumbled, as Fundy gathered his things, he felt Eret hug him from behind. “I-i just needed some more berries, chuckled Fundy. Eret hugging him shocked him. You could almost say his heart beat twice at the moment.

“I still need to get some more, do you want to help? Said fundy, slowly pulling away from Eret as much as he didn’t want to, he had to finish getting food. “Yeah we should get back soon it's really late,” Eret said as he began picking some. 

By 30 minutes later they had literally tons of the berries. “I think this is good,” Fundy chuckled, grabbing two of the baskets. “Yeah lets get you home furry, laughed Eret as he picked up two more baskets and started walking away. Fundy yelled Hey really mad pouting as he tried to catch up with Eret. Eret walked naturally fast because he was tall, so Fundy had to quickly walk while Eret just normally walked, which he was fine with. They soon reached Fundy’s house and set the berries in his kitchen. “ Well it was fun seeing you for the short bit I could, '' said Eret. he knew Fundy would probably want to sleep now because he looked super tired, so he tried to leave him be. He walked over to the front door,and Fundy followed right behind. Just as Eret was walking out to say his last goodbye Fundy grabbed his arm.

A small whimper of Eret’s name could be heard from the fox, as he stood there looking down at the ground, very much holding Eret’s hand in a tight grip. “Yes Fundy,” mumbled Eret. he had never seen the fox hybrid so clingy. “Please stay with me tonight, it's late, and I don't want you to walk home by yourself,” said Fundy. Now looking up at the older of the two. Eret smiled. He supposed it couldn't hurt to stick around for the night he could just leave in the morning anyways. So with that he grabbed the other hand on his arm and pulled it off, but not letting go. He didn't want the fox to think he was still going to leave after such a cute invitation to stay. Fundy allowed himself to be dragged back into his own home by the other, and to his bedroom. As they walked there, the other picked him up like a sack of potatoes. “Hey what the hell!, exclaimed Fundy. Laughing at Erets actions. “Time to get to bed furry,” laughed Eret. and he carried him the rest of the way. Plopping the Pouting fox onto his bed and laughing at his expression. Fundy wasn’t quite insulted but being called a furry after telling the man many times he wasn’t was unfair so he turned away from the other and laid down on the pillow. Eret stopped dying of laughter and saw the other lying down, but still pouting. He paused then proceeded to jump onto the other. Tackling him and they began to wrestle, but only with light smacks to the arm or=f the other not wanting to hurt the other. And they laughed, because it had been a while since they felt so safe together like this. Been a while since they could laugh like this.

Eventually Eret had both Fundy’s hands pinned and they had stopped laughing just breathing heavily now. Fundy looked up at Eret. and Eret looked into Fundy’s eyes. It felt like a minute had passed but it was only a few seconds. Eret began looking down and leaning down slowly to the other. They were only but an inch apart, Fundy felt Eret’s breath against his own lips. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t pushing him away.. They were just best friends right? “Best friends who get butterflies and happiness from the other,” thought Fundy. 

Eret didn’t want to press Fundy into anything, they were just friends after all, so in an almost sadden state rolled off of fundy onto the other side of the bed. Letting go of the other to grab the blanket. “Lets get some sleep yeah,” said Eret. he was disappointed in himself- he really just wanted to… NO maybe Fundy wouldn’t and he wasn’t about to lose a friend for some stupid crush. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, sleep. I'm tired,” whispered Fundy. He began to calm down.. That almost happened, he thought. He grabbed the blankets as well and pulled them to his shoulder. Turning away from the other with a red face.

Few minutes passed and Fundy was half asleep when he felt arms circle his waist. “It's cold in here sorry,” mumbled Eret. The Fund froze. Yeah bro’s totally cuddled together. It's normal. It's just cold, he tried to convince himself. The only reaction Eret got as he held his breath wondering if this was ok, was the not so noticeable push of the body next to him further into his arms. He held on tighter and pulled the other as close as possible. And with that they both passed out within a few moments.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me Here Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUndy and Eret both get sick thinking of never seeing the other again. and true feelings come out.

Eret woke up to soft fur in his face. He blinked away the sleep to take in his surroundings. Remembering everything last night. Looking he looked down at the sleeping fox, and smiled. Bringing up a hand to run through the soft curls of the other’s hair. This was a nice thing to wake up to. Eret couldn’t help but to want to wake up like this everyday. He knew he thought of Fundy a little more than just friends. He knew that if he could he would stay like this forever.   
Fundy woke up to someone petting his hair, and slowly opened his eyes. Looking over he saw Eret deep in thought while still petting his hair. He slowly moved his hand up and snapped in front of the others eyes to get him back to reality. 

Eret jumped at that, coming back to reality. He looked down at the other who had a dopey smile on his face. “Good morning furry,” said Eret. his grin spread. “Ugh you're really going to do this thing this early in the morning during a moment like this,” mumbled fundy, rolling over and away from the other. Eret laughed and draped his arm on top of the fox pulling him back. “You know I'm joking right,” laughed Eret. Fundy continues to pout looking away from Eret. “aww don't be a little babyyyy,”laughed Eret. “You aren't a furry yy, it's okay. Fundy looked back at him. “You promise,” he said with puppy eyes. “Ehh i don't know if i can promise that.” ERET!!” Fundy flung a pillow at him and got up, pulling his arms up and stretching towards the ceiling. You could hear all his bones crack but rather then notice that Eret was more focused on the skin that was under his rode up shirt, showing the somewhat tannish body the other had. He wasn't in bad shape at all, pretty average you could say. He was definitely on the fit and lean side. 

Eret couldn’t look away until the shirt finally covered it back up. He was red, blushing like a tomato. Fundy soon left Eret to his own devices to go and make breakfast. Eret sat there for a few seconds. He just couldn't get him out of his head. He stared at the ceiling in thought. The idea of leaving soon left a sick feeling in his heart. He wanted to puke just thinking about it, his heart panging in a loud sadden scream. He couldn't leave him after they became friends again. He couldn't handle the pain of having to let go of Fundy with the chance of never seeing him again. Groaning he sat up, it wasn't like him to ponder deep thoughts in the morning like this. Pulling his shirt down and making his way to the bathroom, he felt a bitter kind of numbness, every second counting till he would have to leave. 

Fundy decided to make breakfast. He wasn't an excellent cook but he knew his way somewhat around the kitchen and that's all that mattered. Slowly he cracked an egg into his pan on the stove and watched it cook.”i cant believe Eret cuddled me all night last night,” thought Fundy. Even getting up this morning was a hassle and he felt much colder without him holding him. Probably just the air, he supposed. Or maybe it was something else. Something Fundy had almost refused to let up into his emotions again. He liked Eret, he really did, and he knew Eret was bi. But that would mean that he would necessarily like him. Fundy felt a pain in his heart. Why him? He could easily just like someone else, sure it would be easy to find someone in those stupid clubs Schlatt had ended up making them build. But he couldn't- deep down he knew. This was the one that would get away, and it would be there for the rest of his life.   
He had burnt the first egg. Throwing it away, he settled for making toast and some jam out of those berries. Counting each dreaded second till Eret had to leave. 

Eret stepped out of the bathroom to the smell of coffee being made. Walking to the kitchen he saw Fundy, mixing some sugar into his coffee. The fox never really liked the extreme bitterness of it and tended to add tons and tons of sugar. He looked deep in thought, Eret smiled and grabbed a coffee cup, placing it on the counter loud enough for Fundy to snap up and see him. He laughed and poured his coffee black. “That's horribly disgusting you know,” said Fundy, looking clearly disgusted at the other mug. “It's not supposed to be super sweet dumbass to wake you up,” retorted Eret. he would die on this black coffee hill. “ whatever,” mumbled Fundy. Sipping his own coffee.” i made breakfast in the dining room,”he added. They walked to the dining room and sat down, grabbing pieces of bread and slabbing jam and butter on them. Eret took a bite and almost groaned. It was so good! “Fucking hell Fundy this jam is fucking good!” yelled Eret. Fundy laughed at his extreme reaction and took a bite of his own. “I make the best jam,” he said with his mouth half full of it. 

Eret laughed and finished his toast drinking his coffee. He wanted it to last longer to stop time from ticking but he was a hungry man in the morning. And that jam was actually delicious. 

They both walked to the door, Eret opened it and stepped outside onto the porch. Fundy walked into the frame of the doorway holding onto the side looking at Eret. “well it seems it’s already time for me to go,” said Eret trying to hide the hint of sadness in his tone. He failed. “Will you come around again, and pick berries with me maybe,” Fundy whispered, on the edge of crying. Eret saw this- the tears beginning to stream down the others face, leaving quick hot trails of water down the others face. “Fundy i-,” Eret began but before he could finish he noticed the other shaking controllably before leaping at him. Fundy was sobbing at this point, he couldn't let him leave again. “Eret please for the love of god dont go, you can stay please, i need you here, please..I LOVE YOU!” fundy yelled the last part, before burying his head into the others chest and crying. Eret stood frozen. Still processing the foxes breakdown. Slowly he circled his arms around the other and held him tight. “What did you say Fundy,” whispered Eret. “I say I loved you idiot, haven't you noticed all these months,” mumbled Fundy. Their time together flashed before Eret’s eyes. It was so obvious, they liked each other, he was too dense to realize it. “Oh Fundy im so stupid, i had no idea…,”said eret trailing off. “Please stay--,” whimpered Fundy, holding on tighter if possible and not letting go. “I won't leave Fundy, i won't leave i promise,” mumbled Eret carding a hand through the others hair, careful to not touch his ears. “Hey Fundy,” said Eret, nervous butterflies starting to storm in his stomach. “Yes,” he heard Fundy in a quiet whisper. “Look up furry,” said Eret. he was really going to do this. 

Fundy looked up into Eret’s eyes. He leaned closer and closer until he felt soft lips on his own. Eret was KISSING Fundy. He felt joy, he felt love, he felt every emotion for this fox. He loved this fox. He kissed the other harder. Putting all of this into it. He would never leave the other ever again. Fundy let out a small groan. More tears fell down his face and he kissed back with just as much fierce power as Eret. he would never let him leave again. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. “Stay here,? Fundy said hopefully. “Forever and always,” Eret mumbled swiftly picking the other up and walking back into the house. “You won't get away every again” fundy mumbled into Erets shoulder. “I don't plan on it” Eret replied and they sat on the couch cuddling. Enjoying each others warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet i'd say (^^)

**Author's Note:**

> this is shipping their characters! not real people, i know that makes them uncomfortable! :/


End file.
